1. Field of the invention
The invention generally relates to the field of signal processing. More specifically the invention is related to aligning input signals for symbol estimation and re-aligning interference estimates for the purposes of interference cancellation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In an exemplary wireless multiple-access system, a communication resource is divided into subchannels that are allocated to different users. A plurality of subchannel signals received by a wireless terminal (e.g., a subscriber unit or a base station) may correspond to different users and/or different subchannels allocated to a particular user.
If a single transmitter broadcasts different messages to different receivers, such as a base station in a wireless communication system broadcasting to a plurality of mobile terminals, the channel resource is subdivided in order to distinguish between messages intended for each mobile terminal. Thus, each mobile terminal, by knowing its allocated subchannel(s), may decode messages intended for it from the superposition of received signals. Similarly, a base station typically separates received signals into subchannels in order to differentiate between users.
In a multipath environment, received signals are superpositions of time-delayed and complex-scaled versions of the transmitted signals. Multipath can cause several types of interference. Intra-channel interference occurs when the multipath time-delays cause sub channels to leak into other subchannels. For example, in a forward link, subchannels that are orthogonal at the transmitter may not be orthogonal at the receiver. When multiple base stations (or sectors or cells) are active, there may also be inter-channel interference caused by unwanted signals received from other base stations. Each of these types of interference can degrade communications by causing a receiver to incorrectly decode received transmissions, thus increasing a receiver's error floor. Interference may also have other deleterious effects on communications. For example, interference may lower capacity in a communication system, decrease the region of coverage, and/or decrease maximum data rates. For these reasons, a reduction in interference can improve reception of selected signals while addressing the aforementioned limitations due to interference.
Systems and methods for mitigating this interference have been developed, some of which perform cancellation of the pilot channels, and some of which perform cancellation of all the control and user/traffic channels present.